


没头没脑一辆破车

by 191131415926



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Phantom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191131415926/pseuds/191131415926
Summary: 随便写写，逻辑混乱，不要在意这些细节
Relationships: Corrupted! Phantom/ DJ X
Kudos: 2





	没头没脑一辆破车

他看着X制作炸药，笔记本电脑桌面上堆着二十来个窗口，建筑布局图和名单之类的东西。隔天Vinyl City的某处会化为火海，惊魂未定的受害人四散奔逃，在地上留下一路零星血痕。没逃出去的略多些，Phantom亲眼确认过几次，缺氧的躯体堆积在每一个被堵死的安全出口内侧，被爆炸直接波及的皮肤融化开来，黏在一起的血肉被灼得焦黑，稍后清场的人得用锯子才能把他们分开。有时还留着一口气的会伸手去抓他的脚踝，拉人共死的恶意大于求救的本能，而Phantom迅速用mixgear了结他们。这样的光景X见得更多——他每次都固执地独自一人深入爆炸现场，在record碎片被熔毁之前回收，顺带清理可能存在的敌对人员，绝大多数时候甚至不带那些质量存疑的保护设备，无可救药的自毁倾向。Phantom想起他在爆炸中心放声大笑的样子，想来八成只是为了尽快消耗氧气。

现在Phantom循着便条上留下的地址找到旧城区五层废弃民居的天台，X背对着他站在边缘发呆，对面的建筑玻璃外墙碎裂，显然早已惨遭爆破，火焰的亮度被下午两点阴云密布的天压制得几不可见，Phantom听到年代久远的钢琴曲，在近乎坠毁的铅灰色天空中循环往复，冒着烟的损毁八音盒。“这次是我的前上司，勉强算是入门导师”X没有回头，新寻到的黑胶碎片把掌心刺得发痛，声音却平静如地铁自动报站音。“找碎片的时候发现了有趣的旧东西，就顺便改造了一下广播室，反正也没人会用了。”Phantom眯起眼睛，犹豫片刻。

外界施与的痛苦会引发自我厌恶。

“感觉怎么样……?”

但恶意本身并不具有指向性，因此这不过是附带损伤。

“爽爆了。”X回头，露出一如往常的夸张笑容，“早十年就该把这老头子炸了，你知道的，Eve项目。”

赋予它目标，然后将其引燃。

“挺好。”Phantom回以微笑，“顺便我喜欢这首曲子。”

等待它烧尽一切。

五分钟后两人离开，钢琴音和烟雾在他们身后纠缠不休，远处终于传来过迟的消防车鸣笛。

后来X弄出更多复杂的图纸，说着要给自己装上自爆装置，一边当场就拿着螺丝刀卸自己的义眼外壳，把新来的小姑娘吓得面如土色，再之后他在废墟中停留的时间逐渐延长，Phantom跟着X进入火场的概率被迫增加到100%，只是为了能够及时把他拖出去。他们手里的碎片数量和见到的制造的尸体数量都与日俱增，基本都是X亲手所为——Phantom试图插手数次，但他总是制止。此时X的自毁行为已经成为了某种条件反射，把数年前温和学者仅剩的残余物腐蚀殆尽，析出等量的恶意，无色无味，极端易燃，而维持对方生存意愿的唯一因素他再清楚不过。是了，他仅仅为了你的谎言而活，所以也必定会为你而死，这一结局和X做的任何决定都没关系。大脑深处的腐坏数据如此低语，他感到某种暴虐而阴冷的满足。

预估死亡人数还在持续增加，电台主持人用机械的声音念稿，腐化的音乐恶心得像粘稠甜蜜的剧毒，再这样下去人类在面临自己生命周期缩短的问题之前就要尽数死于无节制的狂欢。一开始的定点爆破最后演变成了大规模清洗，所有能够发声的设备被无差别地砸碎炸毁，然后肇事人引燃建筑扬长而去，几星期后机械驱动的老旧浮空岛毫无征兆地坠毁，像超大型的迪斯科灯球一样把新年露天音乐会砸得粉碎，DJ X停止作曲改行制造寂静，试图从record的产物手中夺取暂时的控制权，Phantom看到X拿着临时制作的黑色扩音器声嘶力竭地喊。看着我，我们快要死了。没人会读的实验报告像广告传单一样飞散开去，尽数消失在火焰里，徒劳地试图吸引他人的目光，这使得他们被归类到电视屏幕后面的另一个独立时空，战争，饥荒，瘟疫，死亡，Club X。

X把Phantom抵在窗前，这使得Phantom被迫后仰，后脑在冰冷的玻璃上磕得生疼，机械义眼在夜色下显得近乎狰狞，视线越过Phantom的肩膀投向电视的反光，一具具蒙着白布的躯体正并排摆放。

“告诉我，Phantom，我们做这些破事他妈的到底都是为了什么?”

如果救赎等同于将生命连带信仰一并燃烧殆尽，那么这样的重生是否具有实际意义?

“Phantom!”X几乎是在怒吼了，揪住他的领口向上拉扯，迫使他直视自己的眼睛，他并不比Phantom高多少，因此这一行为的威慑力所剩无几。他的手终于止不住颤抖。

X松开Phantom，无声无息地跪倒在地，用力攥紧自己的头发，他似乎想要接着说下去，但最后只是挤出一连串苦涩的冷笑。紫发青年沉默不语，他想起濒死者干枯的肢端握住他脚踝的力度，和X先前的举动完全一致。

他在向自己求救。

这个词让Phantom感到陌生，人类不常向死亡祷告，它在碾碎他们时也不会因此产生片刻迟疑。但他知道自己该怎么做。

X需要一个肯定的回答，告诉他自己做的一切都有意义，那说出对方想听到的即可，像是自己重复过无数遍的一样，是的，集齐record的碎片，再把它连着腐坏的音乐一同清除，烧毁，碾作灰烬，无论要付出什么代价。因为这是正确的事，而只有他们能够做到。

然后一切都会好起来，操蛋的劣质儿童读物结局。

他短暂地好奇X为什么会被这样拙劣的故事欺骗这么多年，狂妄到相信自己确实无可替代?还是绝望得不敢放弃任何可能的出路?无从确认，但是仅限今天，Phantom不太想说谎。

于是他靠近X，然后俯下身去吻他。

尝起来像是止痛药，他用舌尖撬开X咬紧的齿列深入口腔，对方在短暂的僵滞后选择了回应，和他纠缠在一起，双手环抱上来，把他的肋骨压得发痛，而Phantom探进X金属垫肩下方的缝隙，按开了与披风相连的第一个暗扣。

人类惯于用性行为逃避现实，甚至要优先于精神药物和酒精的直接刺激，活物之间肌肤相贴的触感给他们带来无可替代的安心错觉，被陪伴被认同或者干脆是被爱。

然后他们就会忘记每个人都注定孤独而死，这和生前的任何行为都没关系。

Phantom把X按在床上时两人上身的衣物都已褪得差不多，大片皮肤裸露出来。两个人都是毫无血色的苍白类型，Phantom把手覆上X的胸口，冰冷的一片，稍微用力就可以按到骨骼，却几乎感受不到心跳。简直像是两具尸体在做爱，努力借此证明自己还是活人，Phantom有点想笑。X隔着过长的额发和镜头玻璃与Phantom对视，无机质的浅蓝里映出Vinyl City灰雾状的天空，他昏昏沉沉地试图碰触，Phantom捉住他的手腕，在指节上烙下亲吻。

Phantom向来极有耐心，X任他把自己摆成趴跪的姿势，脸埋在枕头里看不清表情，死神惯握镰刀的两根指骨正在他的体内缓慢地搅动揉按，光滑坚硬的骨节比常人的手指略粗一些，先前已被Phantom扩张过的入口依旧被撑到极限，内壁无法自控地痉挛，缺乏体温的关节不时蹭过敏感的腺体，X咬紧牙关拒绝发声，肠液混合着润滑剂被抽插的动作带出来，一片狼藉。“应该还能再进一根。”Phantom漫不经心地评价，作曲家修长的手指抚过被冷落已久的性器，X不由自主地感到一阵恶寒。

好在对方到底是放弃了探究人体极限的尝试，示意骷髅把手指逐根撤出，随后坚硬的性器抵住穴口，就着他现在的姿势直接整根没入，充分开拓过的湿热甬道几乎没对这个动作产生任何阻碍，X尖利的犬齿陷入下唇，想要逃避快感一般拼命摇头，把所有象征欢愉的声音掐灭在喉咙里。Phantom刻意放慢了速度研磨腺体，敏感到充血的内壁包裹着他，随着深入的动作一下下绞紧。X终于没能忍住，断断续续地发出暗哑的低吟，从不离身的黑围巾散开，多年前爆炸事件留下的大片烧伤暴露在微凉的空气里，Phantom咬上他的脖颈，在暗色灼痕上叠加属于自己的印记。

在这场荒诞情事的末尾，Phantom的手指覆上对方凌乱的深红短发，他俯下身在X的耳边低语，以吟诵安魂曲和诅咒的语调，一遍又一遍。

“你什么都不需要知道。”

他身下柔软顺从的身体骤然绷紧，近乎绝望地剧烈挣扎起来，Phantom随即施力，按着X的后脑把他死死压进枕头里去，下身开始发狠地撞击，他的阴茎因此进到前所未有的深度，用力捣弄着肠壁，近乎有顶穿直肠的征兆，另一只手绕到身前握住性器，随着抽插的节奏套弄。X的反抗在十余秒后一败涂地，他反弓起背，在几近啜泣的呜咽之后瘫软下来，白浊液体尽数释放在Phantom的掌心，最后抽搐着昏迷过去。

Phantom缓缓退出去，“好梦，Xavier。”他亲吻对方汗湿的前额，唤出死神把他移去清理。Phantom抬起头与浴室镜中的自己对视，虹膜分明是混浊如瘀血的暗紫，在破晓微弱的天光下怪异地闪烁着。

他躲了X一整天，在床头柜上留了止痛药和温水，然后照着电子记事板上的行程，独自解决了对方当天所有的外勤工作。回来时已接近午夜，X套着颜色奇怪的衬衫瘫在沙发一端，双腿交叠平放在茶几上，笔记本电脑搁在膝上，屏幕泛着白光。Phantom直接坐到另一边，合眼把耳机音量调大两格，遮盖住旁边写代码时的键盘响声。半首协奏曲过后沙发表面凹陷下去，他睁开眼睛，看到X稍微向他的方向挪了一点，停留在刚好能够观察自己表情的距离。他维持着凝视屏幕的姿势，神情平静专注，像是什么也没有发生。

隔天一切恢复如常，X在崩溃之后自暴自弃地选择了接受Phantom的指令，继续搜集Record的碎片，他们在燃烧的废墟中相互拥抱，脚边是从内部炸开后看不出人形的大滩组织，头顶几十根摇摇欲坠的钢梁噼啪作响。X像是要攫取仅剩的氧气一样狠狠吻他，有那么一刻Phantom怀疑他打算和自己同归于尽，去他的世界末日吧，他们会在这里死于窒息，被十数吨水泥砸成血肉模糊的团块，连锯子都会束手无策，死亡将让他们永不分离。但二十分钟之后两人发现自己站在两个街区外的楼顶发呆，record碎片安静地躺在外套口袋里。Phantom皱眉，数年前X把赖以为生的信念交到他手里，任他像个不甚高明的傀儡师一样控制自己的决定，而现在情况开始失控，木板折断，丝线断裂，Phantom低下头去，手上仅余一层厚厚蛛网，而X一头栽下深渊里去。他闭上眼睛叹气，不能再拖了。

他把做了手脚的碎片递给X，知道他甚至不会费心去检查。他在封印了自己十余年的空间里等待，直到背着巨剑的异界旅人试探性地踏上深紫色的方格地面。于是他便知道X最后的结局。

“DJ X和其他人一样，就是个蠢货。”

他现在已经死去，被record抹除，连尸体带灵魂都不会留下。最高效的自毁行为。

“我顺便让他毁灭了人类。”

属于赠品范畴，反正他对他们素来缺乏好感。

这样的认知让他烦躁起来，对面带来的小精灵挥舞着手臂尖叫不休，于是凭空生成的人影把他们团团包围。

此时他还不知道自己会输，也不知道很久之后有人问起他是否有挚友的时候，自己会以近乎叹息的语调念出X的名字。

“我们合作过一次。”

其实还挺开心的，他将在心里补上后半句，然后匆匆转移话题。

但现在Phantom只能感到不知来由的遗憾，与烦躁混合后变成某种类似恼怒的情感。手执利刃的死神在身前浮现，他露出近乎崩溃的笑容。

“开始吧。”

然后一切都会结束，Vinyl City会化作亡灵之都，古典乐将会归来，在死者的梦境里永无止境地回响三十个世纪，直到世界毁灭。

到时候他或许也会染上自毁倾向，但在此之前，他会有极漫长的时间来习惯孤独至死。


End file.
